


His Apprentice

by HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos is in the Mirror (The Dragon Prince), Gen, Mentor!Aaravos X OC story, Not a romance between Aaravos and my OC, Other, Wormavos - Freeform, elf-dragon halfling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel
Summary: Heather Scorchmarkdaughter is one of the best Dragonguards in Xadia. But her life is flipped around when a friend of hers strikes her with moon magic, forming another arcanum.Now Heather is trying to master moon magic and the rest of the arcana, all the while hiding from most of those around her.But her struggle is made a little easier when King Viren comes to attack the Storm Spire, bringing the only person who can help Heather back to Xadia; the Archmage Aaravos.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s), Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Struck in the Heart

Heather Scorchmarkdaughter looked down at the ever-burning coals in the centre of the stone theatre. She peered down into the bowl, the fiery glow of the coals catching the sparkle of her crimson scaled wings and sweat droplets of her tanned skin. She looked across the bowl at the Moonshadow elf across from her and smirked at him, her striking canines and red eye-shadow markings shining in the warm light. He playfully smirked back and drew another silvery rune with his finger, creating a white orb of moon magic and hovering it between his hands.

Heather drew a similar rune with an orange tint, creating a ball of sun magic—or fire magic, as Heather called it.

"Do your worst, halfling," the Moonshadow elf taunted, still holding his playful smirk.

Heather chuckled, elves had called her worse by many elves—Moonshadow elves in particular—her bloodline wasn't pure, not like everyone else's. Part Sunfire elf, part fire dragon-shifter; a strange mix and one that had cost her her happiness for many years.

"Don't tempt me, Khonsu," she responded, channelling more energy towards the glowing orb in her hand, making it glow brighter. Khonsu mimicked her action.

Khonsu threw his orb at her. Heather flared her wings and threw hers at him. After travelling some distance they cancelled each other out, a cloud of red and silver ember-like particles floating at the collision point.

Heather crossed her arms against the woven core design of her figure-hugging black vest. The neck, shoulders, and small chest window all had a red accent; as did her black boots—she had never been one for lots of colour. She moved towards where they had left their bags, and he walked towards her. Like most Moonshaow elves he wore a display of turquoises and dark greens, comprising a top that ended above his stomach, a wide belt and a split skirt that showed most of his trousered legs. He had two curved purple markings on his cheeks that came from each ear; one curved up towards his inner eye, the one below it was curled down to look like a crescent moon. A typical mage outfit and markings if you asked Heather; which he was.

Khonsu had wanted to be a battle-mage, which is how he met Heather in elven military boot camp four years ago. Unluckily for him, he had been paired with the one elf-dragon that despised Moonshaow elves and could throw him six feet with ease. And she was eleven at the time. He was twelve.

The small rubies that dangled from the gold chains between Heather's gold horn cuffs and her hoop earrings clinked against their chains as she knelt beside the bag. Heather picked up her black satchel and rummaged through it for a small string-drawn bag. The enchanted gems inside clinked as she pulled the bag open. Inside were purple and red gems the size of a child's palm, each one with enchantment to hold moving pieces of lifelike-art; _fire art_. And each one of these gems contained a small portion of certain Archmage's story. Not the Archmage Kalani, but his former apprentice; Aaravos, the Archmage imprisoned in a mirror that had been missing for months, since King Avizandum's death.

Heather looked back at the smouldering ever-burning coals below her in the centre of the theatre. She reached her hand out and called the gems inside the fire, out, catching them in her hand as they flew towards her from the flames. She placed them on top of the others in her bag and placed the bag in her satchel.

Heather stretched, her bones popping and cracking. "I'd say we're done here, don't you think, Khonsu?" A few loose strands of her brunette hair wavered in the warm breeze from the ever-burning coals.

"I guess," Khonsu shrugged, the white hair of his split fringe waving. "But surely _the_ Heather Scorchmarkdaughter wouldn't stop battling her opponent because she was 'done'."

Heather shook her head. "I have training with what's left of the Dragonguard." She fixed her hair, plaiting it and tying it in a bun.

"One more shot?" Khonsu coaxed. Heather shook her head. "C'mon. Just. One. More." He took a step closer to her with each word.

Heather turned around. "I can't, I'm already late." She gave him a backhanded wave.

Khonsu drew the same rune as before and when Heather was several paces away, hurled the orb of pale blue magic at her. He expected her the hear it the second the orb left his palm, but she didn't.

At the last second, Heather turned around. The orb hit her chest, and she froze, eyes wide.

She stumbled backwards, feeling cold. But that was impossible... she had never felt this way before... not since six feet of snow buried her when she was seven.

Khonsu ran up to her as the cold in her chest spread through her body. Deep inside she could feel something... like a spark, but different... like she had figured something out about herself. But there was nothing else left for her to figure out. She was happy as a soldier.

"Heather? Can you hear me? I—I..." Khonsu was panicking, frantic about what to do as Heather sat there in shock.

Finally, Heather came around, waking up from her trance as a flash of light flared in her mind. She jumped to her feet, pushing Khonsu off of her.

"Heath—" Khonsu got to his feet.

Heather stepped back, scared. "I—I—I have to go." She sprinted off, as purple blotches appeared on her face and skin, and her wings disappeared from her back.

She had gained the moon arcanum.

And there was only one place she could go to search for answers on what had happened to her and how to stop it.

The Archmage's home.


	2. Ch. 1 The Storm Spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two days since the battle with the Cinder-Heart Army, and Heather needs to address her queen with a personal issue.

Heather stood by the opening to the Queen’s chamber, high in the peak of the Storm Spire. Her crimson eyes looked out at the sea of pinkish clouds below the suspended bridge of the Spire. She was back as a Dragonguard, with all her honour, guarding the Queen for the first time in months.

She wore her neat Dragonguard uniform with her red bowblade in hand, looking as fierce as the other two Dragonguards beside her; two of the other Dragonguards who had not been at the Spire when the Dark Mage had killed Avizandum and taken Prince Azymondias’ egg. Haco and Petra were the only two other Dragonguard’s who had survived the battle with the Cinder-Heart arm unscathed—two others were being treated for injuries.

Heather drew in a long breath, delighted to be back serving her Queen, the Queen of Dragons; Queen Zubeia. And Prince Azymondias, of course.

She lifted her hand to the moonstone that hung around her neck, containing the illusion that was still a Sunfire-elf-dragon-shifter, with false wings; sun-kissed skin; brunette hair; and red eyeshadow markings with a swirl beneath her lower eyelids. But underneath the glamour, nothing had changed since the incident a month ago.

“Do you need a break? To let your ‘true self’ breathe?” Asked the Sunfire elf Dragonguard beside her—Haco.

Heather shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine... just thinking.” She tucked the stone under her sash and stood still again.

But a few minutes later, she turned her head around, looking down the short corridor to Zubeia’s chamber.

“You’ll have to tell her soon,” Petra said. The Earthblood elf had almost become a maternal figure since Tiadrin had disappeared and since Scorchmark—Heather’s father—had disowned her out of fear; or so Heather believed.

“I know,” Heather mumbled. “And I plan to... She just seems so busy with everything that’s happ—ENED!” Petra and Haco shoved her into the tunnel.

“Just tell her. She’s not him, Heather,” Haco said. Heather knew exactly who he was referring to—her father.

“Give her our wishes!” Petra said, too loud for Heather’s sensitive ears to cope with, along with it being loud enough to guarantee it would reach Zubeia’s hearing. Heather sighed, exasperated, and faced the chamber ahead of her.

 _Can’t disappoint Her Majesty,_ she thought to herself. She started down the tunnel, the clinking of her bowblade touching the ground echoing against the stone walls as she walked.

The walk to the Queen’s chamber dragged on and on, much longer than Heather had ever remembered; the warm light that beamed into the chamber slowly grew closer with each step.

A soft rumble came from the chamber; Zubeia chuckling. Heather smiled absentmindedly as she heard it. For so long, Zubeia had filled the chamber with soft snores. Hearing her chuckle was a pleasant break from her slumbering breathing.

Finally, Heather stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at Queen Zubeia and Prince Azymondias, as the dragonling chirped at his dam from his spot on her head. He was a tiny pale blue speck against her dark blue scales.

Azymondias looked up from his dam to look at whoever had entered the room. He cooed and glided down to meet Heather at the top of the stairs. Heather bowed to him and Queen Zubeia, as was customary.

“What brings you to my chamber, young Dragonguard?” Queen Zubeia asked and Heather began down the steps, Azymondias on her shoulder.

“Your Majesty,” Heather began, inclining her head as she addressed the Queen. “I wish to speak to you about a... _personal_ matter.”

Zubeia lowered herself to lie on the ground and inclined her head to study Heather. “I have a feeling it is about the talisman you wear around your neck.”

Heather froze. “You never cease to amaze me, Your Majesty,” she said, staring up at the archdragon. Zubeia’s lips lifted into a smile. “You are correct, Your Majesty, I wear an illusion to hide the remnants of an accident that occurred some time ago. And for me to no longer have to hide my physical appearance, I need to get in touch with the Archmage, Aaravos.”

*-*-*-*

Zubeia had been very understanding about Heather’s predicament, and with word that the Dark Mage who created the Cinder-Heart army hiding close to the Storm Spire, the hunt for the Dark Mage had begun.

The moon and stars were high above the search party and they scoured the base of the Spire, looking into each crack in the rock they came across. The party comprised Petra, Haco, Heather, Ibis, a dozen Sunfire elf soldiers and five master mages; the best magicians in Xadia, Ibis being one of them.

Heather drew in a long breath as she knelt on the ground; she could smell him. The filthy, disgusting smell of dark magic filled her nostrils, and it was getting stronger.

“Well?” Hissed a mage. Heather wasn’t sure which one as she never bothered learning their names when Ibis introduced them earlier; that and the dark magic was distorting her senses.

“He might be near... I’m not sure...” Heather whispered, rising to her feet and walking in the direction of the foul scent.

The mage tutted and hesitantly followed with the rest of his party.

 _He’s probably scared about the dark Mage absorbing his power._ Heather tried to convince herself. _Mages are richer in magic than soldiers._

 _We’re all scared of being absorbed and used in some_ disgusting _way_. Another part of Heather argued. She swept aside her thoughts and focused on the trail, gripping her blades’ handles.

Just ahead of the search party, Heather could see a faint lilac glowing come from a narrow cave mouth up ahead.

“There,” she pointed to where she could see the light. The elves behind her all looked to the craggy opening, furrowing their brows.

“So?”

_Of course they can’t see the light, they’re elves. They can’t see light that’s that faint._

“There’s light coming from that cave. It’s faint, but I can see it. It might be worth checking out,” Heather offered quietly.

After a short, quiet discussion, Heather broke off from the group, completely invisible with the help of the Moonshadow mage who had come with the group. She easily slid into the opening in the rock and adjusted her sight to the lilac lighting in the cave. Inside she saw the Dark Mage, standing in his white dirt-dusted gown, and his apprentice, with half of her hair now completely white. They were both staring at the opposite wall where the lilac was being emitted.

 _She resurrected him!_ Heather realised with a scowl. She followed their gaze.

The source of the light was a large cocoon dangling from the ceiling of the cave. It pulsed as white noise came from it.

 _The caterpillar has to be in there._ He _has to be in there._

Heather backed slowly out of the cave to the search party, still invisible from all but dragon eyes.

“The Mage and his apprentice are in there, as is the caterpillar,” she whispered to the group. Her voice had spooked a few of them.

“Remember that our objective is the caterpillar, not the mages,” Petra said to the others. The other elves nodded.

_On to phase two of the plan._


	3. Ch. 2 The 'Little Bug Pal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and the search party engage the Dark Mages. Heather sneaks passed them to get a better look at the glowing cocoon in the cave.

Weapons clinked, and fighters grunted outside the cave. Heather was not one of them.

Instead, she was staring up at the light-emitting cocoon. Looking at it with a certain sense of awe.

Now that she was up close to it, she now noticed that it was larger than any human or elf she had ever met. She was short for her age, but she reckoned three of her could cul up in the cocoon with plenty of room to spare.

Since all the mages and soldiers were outside battling the Dark Mages, Heather didn’t need to stay hidden. She removed the invisibility spell and gripped her blades with a hard face. Whether or not she liked it, the bug inside this cocoon, the creator of dark magic, was her only hope of ever finding herself again. Since gaining the moon arcanum, Heather had lost what little family she had; she lost her honour and pride as a Dragonguard; and she lost her wings, her freedom.

And this _bug_ was the only being who could help her get all those back.

_No more hiding. No more fear. No more pain._

That had been her motto since she had left the Silvergrove.

Hiding, fear and pain; the three things she hated most in the world.

Heather raised her blade. She could hear the fighting dying down and the sound of hoofbeats leaving the Spire.

She swiftly brought down her blade, making an incision in the cocoon. Lilac luminescent goo dripped from the incision. Heather jolted back as the stench of the goo hit her. It reminded her of rotten eggs and meat; a truly awful combination. She gagged and grimaced.

The goo sluggishly dripped from the limp cocoon. Heather pushed aside her disgusted and made another incision, slicing the cocoon even deeper. This time most of the luminescent goo fell from the cocoon, splatters clinging to Heather’s clothes.

“Ugh!” Heather said, disgusted. She was about to shake the goo from her blade and bare arm when something dark and slender slid from the no-longer-bright cocoon. Heather looked to what had fallen from the cocoon.

On the slimy mountain of goo lay a four-foot-long midnight blue caterpillar, covered with scattered white specks and a twinkling diamond on each segment of its body.

The caterpillar looked up at her in an almost disgusted look, as if she insulted it by stopping it from becoming an unstoppable force.

Heather swallowed her disgust and looked down at the caterpillar. “Help me, and I can get you your freedom back the easy way. Please,” she whispered.

The caterpillar’s mouth chattered and launched itself at Heather.

She grabbed its head as it neared her, tempted to crush it as she held it in front of her body. “Listen, Sparkles, I don’t want to be your student any more than you want to pass on your knowledge—“ she took off her necklace with her free hand, revealing her blotched skin, silver eyes and semi-white hair, “—but I need your help and the Queen is considering setting you free while you teach me. That’s what all this is about, right? Lux Aurea; the Cinder-Heart Army; the Dragon Prince, all an attempt to be free from Stella Carcerem?” At this, it surprised the caterpillar that she knew the name of its master’s prison, if it relaxing its body was any hint of emotion. “I can get you out, so long as you teach me.”

The caterpillar did not respond, it just hung limply in her grasp.

Heather slipped on her necklace again. “Sleep on it, okay?” She offered. “Somnum,” _Sleep,_ she whispered _._ The caterpillar passed out, its body dangling in Heather’s hand.

She shouldered the giant bug and walked out of the cave. “This better be worth the effort,” she looked down at her clothes, “and the stench.”

***-*-*-***

Heather sat on the chair in her dorm, the wood creaking as she moved forward to hold her head in her hands. Beside her, on her writing desk, sat lit candles, a steaming cup of tea and several memoirs of Aaravos’—the few books that existed about him which she could read without the pages being destroyed.

She looked at the thin leather-backed books. She had found hundreds on them in the Archmage’s library, all of them accounting for almost every day in his life—apart from the last three hundred years. She placed her necklace on the desk and picked up the one she was currently reading, glancing at the cover.

Gold embroidery of the sun arcanum symbol partially overlapping with the silver embroidery of the moon arcanum symbol looked up at her, with _No. 46_ embroidered beneath the symbols. Each bit of the string shone in the pale moonlight that came from behind her.

Heather flicked through the parchment, her eyes passing over each account, catching the words _Dear diary_ at the start of each entry.

Eventually, she landed on the entry she had started earlier that day. She smiled slightly to herself and read through the passage.

As she read, she reached for her tea, taking a sip as she scanned through the words. As she continued to read, she played with her loose strands of brunette and white hair, before reaching for her golden horn cuffs and pulling out the small, almost shimmering, bright orange phoenix feather from it. She twirled the shaft of the feather in between her fingers.

Heather sighed softly. “Hey, Phil,” she greeted softly, lowering her book. She felt pretty stupid to be talking to his feather, but she didn’t have anyone else to talk to, and maybe he was hearing all she said—but she doubted it very much.

She opened her mouth to continue her account of the day when she heard a clicking come from her bed. She lowered her book and Phil’s feather and looked to her bed where the blue caterpillar lay—she had almost forgotten it was in the room. The clicking came from its mouth, as its beak opened and closed, as it stirred from its sleep and as its master was taking control.

Heather jumped to her feet and eyed the bug. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and held it with a reverse grip.

Slowly, the bug lifted its head from the bedcovers to look at her.

“Where am I?” A deep, masculine voice came from its mouth.

“Still in your prison, I presume,” Heather replied satirically.

The caterpillar seemed to scowl at her. “Very funny.”

“You’re in my dorm in Spireville’s barracks. You’ve been placed under my protection and watch while you’re like _this._ ” She gestured to the caterpillar’s body.

It retracted its body close to it, curling up on the bed. “You don’t seem very afraid of me... or as threatening as you had been earlier,” Aaravos mused.

Heather glanced down at the dagger in her hand, unsure of how she wasn’t ‘as threatening’ as she had been earlier, considering how close they were to each other.

“I’m presuming you’re Aaravos? The Archmage? Or what do I call you?”

A chuckle escaped the caterpillar’s mouth. “Yes, I am Aaravos—though I doubt I am considered the Archmage anymore.” The caterpillar rolled up most of its body as it sat near the top of the bed. “If I remember correctly, I was referred to as ‘Little Bug Pal’.”

Heather loosened her stance. “ _Little Big Pal_?” She questioned, unable to hide the smile in her voice.

“Yes,” he replied seriously. “Humans have a strange way of naming things.” He remarked. Heather nodded her head in agreement.

The caterpillar looked around the room, then to Heather, scanning her from head to toe.

“What happened to you?”


	4. Ch. 3 The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is told to bring Aaravos before Zubeia. While waiting to get inside to see her, Heather catches up with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The idea of the ‘primal steed’ is based on Aaravos’ mount in S3E6

Heather walked out of her en-suite bathroom, plaiting her hair as the first few rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. She looked over at the caterpillar as it sat on her bed.

“Morning, Sparkles,” she greeted, running her hands over her clean Dragonguard uniform.

The caterpillar eyed her for a moment before coming closer to her. “What is happening today?” Aaravos asked.

Heather raised a brow. “I’m sure Zubeia has a meeting with King Ezran of Katolis today,” she said, turning to the mirror on her wall as she put on her horn cuffs and earrings. “To talk to him about travelling to the Human Kingdoms—probably to release you from the mirror and to form a treaty between the royalty of each kingdom.” She turned to the caterpillar once she was ready.

“But for now we have to get to the Spire so she can talk to you about my, uh... training,” She held out her arms. “C’mon up.”

The caterpillar climbed up onto her arms and sat on her shoulder, wrapping some of its body around her torso to steady itself.

“Strangle me and I’ll kill you,” Heather threatened, looking the caterpillar in the eye.

“I would never,” Aaravos falsely gasped, sounding offended.

Heather smiled to herself before grabbing her bowblade and leaving her dorm.

As she turned the key in the door to lock it, she heard someone else leave their room down the hall. She turned to see who it was.

Her heart sank when she saw the firm-built, broad-shoulders, dirty blond hair and hunter-green facial scales and scaled wings of her father. He glanced at her, clenched his jaw, and walked away from his apartment door—one of the few in the barracks.

Heather watched silently as he walked away, forcing back her sorrow.

“You seem sad that he has not paid attention to you,” Aaravos started. “Who is he?”

Heather swallowed the lump in her throat. “That’s... That’s Scorchmark, he’s the Secretary of Defense.”

“So he’s your superior?” The caterpillar looked at Heather to him. “Why are you so... dejected?”

“He... He’s my father... adopted father.” The caterpillar looked back at her, wanting more of an explanation. “He’s disowned me since... my accident.”

“You’ve been all alone since then? With Khonsu abandoning you and your father doing the same... You really don’t have many people in your life, do you?”

Heather whipped her head around to glare at the caterpillar. “Are you going to teach me how to make friends as well as the arcana?” She asked cynically.

The caterpillar seemed to frown at her. “I have a feeling you have a very troubled past... or maybe just a cruel past. Either way, I see much darkness in your mind.”

“Get. Out. Of my. Head,” Heather seethed, flashing her sharp, white canines.

“I’m not in your head, you’re just terrible at hiding your emotions... also what do you think I did while the caterpillar was asleep.”

*-*-*-*

Heather looked down at her right blade, gently shaking it in her hand. She could feel the steel inside the handle move around loosely. She wasn’t too sure about how she had broken the blade, all she knew was that it was damaged and the blade would soon be useless to her, along with its bow form.

She sighed, looking up at the Storm Spire as the sun shone on her back and the caterpillar on her shoulder.

“Can you get it repaired?” Aaravos asked, noticing the jingling in the handle.

“I think so, I just need to travel to my least favourite place in Xadia to get it done.”

“Is that where the artisan lives?”

Heather sighed sadly and nodded. “Yeah.” She paused. “It’s not that I dislike him, I just dislike the other people who live in the village... all of them.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Moonshadow Elves,” she seethed.

“Then what about Khonsu?”

“Khonsu is— _was_ different. He saw me as a living being, not something strange to make fun of. But now... I don’t know how he sees me.”

“To others you were ‘something strange to make fun of’?” Aaravos questioned.

“More than that; my life was a living nightmare for seven years.”

“Heather? Is that you?” Called a voice with an unmistakable Moonshadow elf accent.

 _Rayla,_ Heather thought with a sigh. Aaravos heard the thought, already putting the pieces together.

Heather drew in a quiet breath and put on her best fake smile.

“Rayla? Its great to see you again,” she lied, turning to face her. She was disappointed to see that she was still shorter than her, even if Rayla was older than her.

Rayla seemed to be genuinely glad to see her, which both surprised and angered Heather. “Gosh, how long as it been? About... Three? four years?”

Heather nodded, still holding her smile. “Yeah about that.” _And they’ve been the best four years of my life,_ she wanted to add.

The caterpillar slowly turned its head to face Rayla, chattering its beak at her; Aaravos had heard her thoughts.

Rayla took a step back. “Why do you have _that_?” She asked, her discomfort clear in her tone and expression.

Heather glanced at the caterpillar with a calm expression. “Oh, him? He’s under my protection for the time being.” She shrugged calmly. Rayla’s expression worsened.

“Riiight,” she glanced aside. “Oh, here are Callum and Ezran.”

Heather turned to where Rayla was looking. Moving towards them were three humans; a tall, pale-skinned blond one donned in armour; a shorter brunet one; and an even shorter dark-skinned one carrying a yellow and turquoise glow toad.

Heather had seen them all briefly before; the shortest was King Ezran of Katolis; the older one was Prince Callum, a human who knew the sky arcanum; and Soren one of Katolis’ top soldiers—according to Janai.

As they for close Heather bowed to King Ezran. “It’s an honour to meet you, Your Majesty.”

King Ezran raised his hand to contradict her when he saw something come closer behind her. “Is that... a unicorn?” He tilted his head to the side. “Callum! Look!”

They all turned to where Ezran was pointing. Trotting towards them was a white unicorn with a tall spiralling horn, a long mane, a narrow tail with a poof of hair at the end, and feathering on its lower legs.

Heather smiled. “Oh, that’s Réalta—my primal steed.”

“Primal steed?” Questioned Prince Callum.

The unicorn nickered as it walked up to Heather. She smiled at him and stroked his face. At her touch, his coat changed to black and red—almost resembling burning coals—his mane, tail, horn, and cannons burst into flames; fire licking at his neck, lower legs, yellow horn and at the end of his narrow tail. His build also changed from being a slender unicorn, to a bulkier cob horse build. To add to his fiery form was a set of giant black and red feathered wings.

Réalta pushed against his partner’s hand, happy to see her again. He looked at the caterpillar on Heather’s shoulders with a glowing yellow eye, touching minds with it.

 _For now, his is not a threat, but I will need your help watching him until Phil is reborn again._ Heather said to him.

 _As you wish, partner-of-mind-and-soul,_ said Réalta. His voice was youthful, but not as young sounding as Heather’s.

“He’s beautiful!” Ezran breathed, stepping closer.

 _He’s also not a threat. None of them are,_ Heather said to Réalta. She stepped aside and Réalta lowered his head to Ezran.

Heather smiled. “He says he is honoured to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“I know,” Ezran chimed. “I heard him.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty. I was unaware you had such an ability.”

Ezran smiled at her. “May I?” He asked Heather, raising his hand to stroke Réalta.

Heather looked to Réalta. “If he permits.”

Ezran looked to Réalta, who pressed his nose against Ezran’s hand.

“How can he be a primal steed and a unicorn?” Callum asked. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he added as Heather turned to him.

She crossed her arms against her sash. “When dark magic first became... _popular_ , humans hunted unicorns to near extinction. Some bound themselves to elves and to take on a form that represented the elf’s arcanum or arcana. With this bond, they not only got a new form, but they could communicate with each other telepathically within a certain distance.” She looked at Réalta. “So, as you can see, my arcana are sun and sky.”

“That’s incredible. How did you two become bound?” Callum asked, getting a closer look at Réalta.

“It was about...” Heather placed her hand to her chin, thinking. “Seven or so years ago, when I was out hunting by myself, when I came across a herd of unicorns. I guess Réalta just saw himself in me or wanted to bring out the best in me—I was a pretty lonely child. He was a foal at the time—and was very cute.”

Réalta lifted his head and snorted. _I was not!_

Heather’s lips lifted into a smirk. “Were too.”

“You never told me about him!” Rayla accused dramatically. “And we shared a room for all those years and you never told me about this handsome steed of yours?” She walked closer to Réalta. “Some sister you are,” she said in a false accusing tone. Réalta raised his head and backed away from her slowly.

“What is it?” She asked him. Réalta stood still and tall, looking down at Rayla fiercely. Rayla turned to Heather for an answer. But before she could get one, a call came from above.

“Scorchmarkdaughter!” Called a voice from above. Heather flinched at the name but whipped her head up to look at the source of the voice, as did her animal familiars. It was a Sunfire elf soldier from Lux Aurea. “Queen Zubeia wishes to speak with you!”


	5. Ch. 4 Khonsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting with Queen Zubeia, Heather and the caterpillar make their way back down to the others. While trying to get close to Réalta, Rayla spooks him, leading him to almost run into a familiar face.

“Well, at least that wasn’t as terrifying as I had imagined,” Aaravos said. Their meeting with Zubeia had gone well, and within a few days, they would travel to the Human Kingdoms.

“Couldn’t you just see into the future to see how the meeting was going to go?” Heather asked, walking down the last fraction of stairs of the Spire.

She looked down at the humans and Rayla below. Callum was sketching Réalta while Soren and Ezran talked to him. Rayla, on the other hand, was sitting off to the side, looking dejected as she stared at the butterfly blade in her hands.

The caterpillar looked down at the group below. “What is your history with Rayla?”

Heather started down the stairs again. “We lived with the same foster parents, but we never really got on. Our foster parents though we did, but in actual fact, she acted like she was my friend when others were around, but if we were alone she’d insult me, much like every other back-stabbing Moonshadow elf I know.” She drew in a breath to calm her temper. “Sorry, I just don’t like talking about that part of my life. And I know that she’s probably changed—hopefully she has, but I can’t forgive her... not yet anyway.”

The caterpillar turned its head to her. “I could help you get revenge on those that have insulted you.”

Heather gave the caterpillar a worried look. “I may be angry at them, but I’d rather avoid them than take vengeance on them.”

The caterpillar looked forward. “Very well,” he said calmly, as if he hadn’t just mentioned murdering elves.

They were silent for a little longer. Heather rolled her shoulders, getting used to the caterpillar’s weight.

“So, is there any way for your caterpillar form to be smaller?” Heather asked.

“I suppose I _could_ discharge some energy, since my metamorphosis was interrupted. I could also provide you with a way of seeing me, so we may start our lessons.”

“How would you do that?” Heather slowed her pace as she neared the base of the Storm Spire.

“I would weave a lens between your eyelids with the spittle of the caterpillar.”

Heather shivered. “Would the lens be removable?”

“I would have to make it differently to Viren’s,” Aaravos mused softly. “I suppose so,” he concluded, “I just need to do some research first.”

Heather hummed as her boot touched the earth at the base of the Spire, somewhat assured by his words. She walked towards the group, mainly heading towards Réalta.

“How did it go?” Rayla asked, standing as Heather passed her.

Heather gave her a sideways glance. “It went fine,” she replied as she continued moving. She knelt by Réalta and stroking his face.

“So, what’s with the earring on your horse’s ear?” Asked Soren. “Oh! Let me guess... Is it magic?”

Heather glanced at the hoop and crystal piercing Réalta’s left ear and then to Soren. “His name is Réalta. And you are correct, it is magic; well, the crystal holds an enchantment.”

“What does it do?” Callum asked, looking up from his sketchbook.

“It’s an enchantment that holds a Dragonguard uniform for Réalta. It matches mine, with a saddle and bridle as well. Most of the other Dragonguard mounts wear a collar with the enchantment, but Réalta spends most of his time in the wild with other unicorns.”

“So he isn’t completely bound to you? He can do what he wants?”

Heather nodded. Réalta closed his eyes, his horn disappeared, like fire was eating away at it. He replaced the horn with a yellow sun arcanum symbol and a blue sky arcanum symbol inside the sun symbol.

“He’s already closely bound to me, he deserves all the freedom he wants.” She touched her forehead against the arcana symbols on his head. She stroked his jaw and sat up again.

“Wait... do you have five fingers?” Callum asked, noticing her hand. “Is that because you’re part dragon? Like your fangs and wings?”

“Who said I wasn’t just a dragon-shifter?”

“Rayla said you were a dragon-elf halfling,” Ezran said.

Heather nodded quietly. “Right,” she whispered. She rose to her feet.

“What’s your dragon form like?” Callum asked.

“I... can’t shift forms. I was in an accident with magic a while ago so I can’t shift forms.”

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Rayla apologised, holding her arm.

“It’s fine, not many know.” Heather got to her feet, as did Réalta. “But for now, I’m going to go back to the barracks to train,” she lied. She was eager to get started with her magic lessons with Aaravos.

She tapped the crystal hanging from Réalta’s hoop earring. In a soft flash, Réalta’s uniform appeared on him.

“Can I join you? For the walk back?” Rayla asked, stepping closer.

Réalta dropped his ears, uncomfortable with how near Rayla was. He snorted and backed away.

“Réalta,” Heather soothed, “it’s okay. You’re safe, there’s no danger.” _For once, will you not represent my emotions?_

 _She hurt you; I don’t want it to happen again._ Réalta threw his head back. The three humans got to their feet, in case he went into fight-or-flight mode.

“What’s wrong with him?” Rayla asked.

“Just step back, Rayla.”

To Heather’s surprise, Rayla listened, taking a few steps back. Réalta calmed down, shaking his head and standing close to Heather.

“He... doesn’t seem to like you,” Heather said in an almost confused tone as to not hurt Rayla.

Rayla’s ears dropped with disappointment. “Oh... do you know why?”

Heather shook her head, lying. “No... maybe it’s because you got closer to the Dark Mage than anyone, and he can smell the dark magic off you.”

“But, I was trying to save Zym,” she pleaded, coming closer again.

This time Réalta reared up and galloped off.

“He’s going to hurt someone,” Aaravos prophesied.

Heather bolted after her steed.

“Realta! Stop!” She called, as she swiftly caught up with him.

Réalta stayed close to the rock of the Storm Spire, just as an elf on a shadowpaw came out from behind the Spire.

Heather passed out Réalta and stood in front of him with her arms wide. Réalta ground to a halt, sending up a small cloud of dust by Heather’s feet, his snout inches from hers. The elf and their shadowpaw let out yelps of surprise.

Réalta breathed labouriously as Heather stood open-armed in front of him, staring blankly at him.

“Calm down, Réalta. No one is going to hurt you,” she breathed. “If you wish, go to the barracks and wait for me there.”

Réalta twitched his ears and stood up straight. He looked over Heather’s shoulder. _No, I’ll stay._

Heather turned to face the victim of Réalta’s near hit-and-run. “I’m sorry about that. He got spooked,” she looked up at the elf on the shadowpaw.

“Khonsu?” Heather raised a brow; it had been a while since they’d seen each other.

“H-hey, Heather,” Khonsu stuttered.

Heather took a step back from Khonsu’s mount. At first, she felt anger rise through her blood, then sadness and finally, relief.

She smiled at him, which worsened his unease.

“Heather?”

“I’ve missed you, Khonsu,” she breathed, smiling more than she had in the past month.

Khonsu’s ears dropped in surprise. He gingerly got off his shadowpaw, brushing her lilac mane with his hand. “Heather... I am so, so sorry for what happened... and I’m sorry we haven’t talked in a while. I guess you still scare me to this day,” he quipped.

Heather snorted amusingly. “Looks like I’m keeping up my game.” She looked to Khonsu’s shadowpaw. “Hello, Elara,” she greeted, stroking her forehead. Elara purred, pressing her head against Heather’s palm.

Réalta pushed his head against Khonsu’s demanding attention from the Moonshadow elf.

With a chuckle, Khonsu obliged and ran his hand over Réalta’s face.

“You should get back to the others soon, before Rayla gets too envious of Khonsu,” Aaravos said.

Khonsu stopped petting Réalta to look at Heather. “ _The_ Rayla is here?”

“Yep, and she got a hero’s welcome too,” Heather sighed. “By the way, this is Aaravos,” she looked to the caterpillar on her shoulders, gesturing to him with her hand. “Well, Aaravos is in control of the caterpillar. Aaravos, this is Khonsu, my partner for the Year Of the Star celebration.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Archmage,” Khonsu said with a bow.

“Likewise, Battlemage.”

An awkward smile grew across Khonsu’s face. “Only Heather calls me a battlemage.”

“Your parents haven’t changed, huh?”

“No,” Khonsu sighed.

Heather smiled sympathetically. “Do you want to be my emotional support battlemage while I walk with Rayla?”

“Yeah, why not?”


	6. Ch. 5 Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather sits down with Aaravos to finally get some answers about what she’s going through.

“So, how did you become a Dragonguard? Especially so young?” Rayla asked from her shadowpaw. She walked by Heather and Réalta as they moved towards Spireville.

“I guess my drill sergeants noticed me and reported me to their superiors, who told King Avizandum,” Heather replied, looking from Rayla to the humans beside her. King Ezran and Prince Callum shared Janai’s twin-tailed inferno-tooth tiger, while Soren rode a moonstrider, whom he had completely under control—which impressed Heather.

To her other side were Khonsu and Elara. Heather knew that if these two weren’t by her side, she’d be walking to the barracks, as Réalta would not be willing to stay near Rayla—for any amount of time.

Khonsu glanced at Heather, subtly shaking his head.

“Still, you need to prove yourself in the Dragonguard trial, a test unlike any other. That is the deciding factor as to whether you are worthy of wearing the uniform,” Heather continued, looking forward in her rugged posture.

“Not at all cocky, are you?” Aaravos asked rhetorically in all but a whisper. Heather smiled to herself.

“What’s the Dragonguard trial?” Rayla asked.

“I cannot tell you. I am sworn to secrecy; as is every other Dragonguard.” She pulled her Dragonguard necklace out from under her sash. Dragonguards used it to find each other and to know if the Archdragon they watched over was in danger. Most wore it as a badge, but Heather wore it as a necklace for convenience.

Rayla inclined her head. “I understand.”

Heather ran her hand over Réalta’s black and red coat, feeling his intense heat against her skin. “But if you’re anything like your parents—and if I remember correctly, you are—you’ll be fine and you’ll pass first try.”

“Can I prepare for it?”

Heather nodded her head. “With the proper training, yes.”

“What type of training would that be?”

“I find military training is best. Soldiers have to face threats head-on, with their weapons and nothing more. Assassins use their enemies’ senses against them; that will be useless against in the Dragonguard trial.”

Rayal hesitated, wounded by Heather’s words. “Can you teach me?”

Heather hesitated, glancing down at Khonsu. “I can’t. I have to guard the Archmage for the time being,” she gestured to the caterpillar on her shoulders. “I’m sure one of the other Dragonguards will be happy to train you. Or you can wait until we find Tiadrin and Lain; whichever you prefer.”

“You can do that?”

“Queen Zubeia has many plans.”

“What does that mean?”

Heather stayed silent.

_I’ve said too much! I wasn’t supposed to mention anything from this morning’s meeting._

“That’s all I can say.”

They stopped in front of the walls of Spireville.

“Do you want to go into the town? Or would you like to explore the forest nearby?” Heather asked them.

“Well, Queen Zubeia was made it quite clear that we should stay in the barracks before we travel to Xadia. So we should probably go to the barracks,” informed Prince Callum. “So, can you bring us there?”

Heather looked at the gates. “The barracks are inside the town. I’ll lead you there.” She looked up at the stone turrets on either side of the enchanted wooden gates.

Heather slipped her forefinger and thumb into her mouth and whistled and three times. A yellow dragon-shifter in silver armour looked over the wall and saw Heather in her uniform.

“Open the gate!” He bellowed.

A moment later, the sound of chains clinking and wood creaking filled the area. The two wooden gates slowly separated, opening for the group to see what was inside the wall. Houses, shops and inns all lined the streets. Shops and markets stands primarily lined the innermost street, with large inns every few shops apart. The farther out there were more residential areas, with fewer shops and inns.

“Alright, let’s go,” Heather said, nudging Réalta forward through the gates.

*-*-*-*

Heather stroked Réalta’s face as she sat cross-legged in the ‘star cave’, listening to the water gurgle outside of the crystal cave. It was a quaint cave with tiny crystals in the walls, and roof of the cave walls practically looked like the night sky. Heather had found the cave soon after moving to Spireville, and so she and her father would camp here every weekend until winter—then the cave was unbearably cold.

“So, what _exactly_ is happening to me?” She asked, looking at the caterpillar curled up on the opposite side of the firepit.

“Haven’t you looked into this already?” Aaravos asked. Heather still found the way its beak moved unnerving.

“I... wasn’t completely sure how to look for answers.” She looked down at her crossed legs and took a breath.

Aaravos hummed. “You are going through a strange transformation, one few go through, to become one of the most powerful beings on earth. You are changing into a Startouch elf-dragon halfling.”

“But I never wanted this,” she whispered. She looked up at him with wide eyes begging for mercy. “Is—is there a way to undo it?”

“There is no way to un-learn an arcanum.”

Heather sighed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She quietly removed her moonstone necklace and placed it in one of Réalta’s saddlebags. “So, what do I do now?”

“You must learn how to use the sun, sky and moon arcana and then I will help you learn the earth and ocean arcana and how to use them.”

“What about the star arcanum?”

“I can guide you towards its secret, but only you can discover it.”

“Aren’t all arcana like that?”

“The meaning of the star arcana changes depending on whom it grants its knowledge.”

“So, every Startouch elf has a different understanding of the star arcanum? And no one knows the true meaning of the star arcanum?”

“Yes,” Aaravos breathed. The caterpillar looked around.

“I’ve had no one use my knowledge in this way.”

Heather tilted her head. “How so?”

“People—human’s mainly, have used my knowledge for power or revenge or something equally sinister. No one has ever asked to learn what I know, only to use it. You are very different.”

“I’m still using your knowledge for personal gain, though.”

“People rarely learn without wanting to gain _something_. Otherwise we would learn nothing at all.”

Heather paused. “You make an interesting point.”

“I know,” Aaravos said, with a smile in his voice.

“Have you ever had an apprentice? Or a student?”

“No. You’re my first. And I promise to be nothing like my former master, Kalani.”

“Was he as bad as you say he was?”

“Yes. How did you know that?”

Heather smiled. “You were one of the elves nominated for the Year of the Star celebration on the equinox this year. We had to do some research on your life, but every book we looked at was destroyed. So, we... uh, broke into your home to see if we could find anything, and we found your memoirs.”

“How considerate of you to break into my home?” Aaravos said sarcastically. “And what memoirs?”

Heather dug around in Réalta’s saddlebag for the book she had read last night. Finally, she found it and showed it to the caterpillar.

“Ah, my diaries,” he perceived. “Have you found them useful?”

“For the show? Yes.”

“I meant with your arcanum education.”

Heather glanced down at the leather-backed book. “Yeah, I guess they have.” She ran her finger over the embroidery of the cover. “Did you do this yourself?”

“Yes. It required a lot of focus, but it was calming and helped me stay on track, even in my prison.”

“I guess I could say the same about archery.” She looked over the gold and silver thread, it looked almost perfect and was smooth to the touch. “You must have been good at a young age... Or did you do all these years after you wrote this diary?” According to the inside cover, Aaravos had been thirteen when he started it.

“I suppose so—I did it as I wrote it,” he paused. “You must have more questions.”

Heather drew in a breath. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The caterpillar leaned its head forward, telling her to continue.

“Why are the sun and moon arcana on the diaries?” She asked.

The caterpillar sighed. “You’re not very interested in your education, are you?”

“Like I said; I never wanted this.” She practically spat out the words.

"It was a mistake; something that never should have happened. I’m strong enough as it is, nevermind throwing four more arcana into the mix."

“Many mages would kill for your gift,” Aaravos informed softly.

“Then let them. I’d gladly give this power away.”

“But they give few the opportunity.”

Heather eyed him.

“The stars enjoy being thought of as powerful and all-mighty. In other words; they relish being feared. The first Startouch elves were connected to all the primal sources—“

“—like the first Archdragons,” Heather interrupted.

“Yes, and when Startouch elves only had one arcanum, others believed to have all six arcana—“

“—and when others found out that they no longer had that power, they no longer feared them.” The caterpillar tilted its head at her. “Dragons and elves are pretty similar—at least the ones connected to the stars.”

“So to through this change is a gift from the stars, allowing you to reach your full potential—it makes you an archetype and prodigy of a Startouch elf.”

Heather glanced aside.

“The stars rarely ever grant their power and knowledge to anyone who isn’t born a Startouch elf. They see something in you, much like Réalta did all those years ago.”

Heather sighed. “You sound like all the other mages I talked to.” She pushed herself to her feet. “I don’t want this. Tell me there’s a way to travel through time and stop what happened from happening. Tell me there’s a way to stop this! Or reverse it! Or stop it from happening at all! Please!”

Aaravos stayed quiet. “You’re scared. You’re scared this transformation will change you negatively.”

Heather wanted to crush the caterpillar. But he was right. She sat down again beside Réalta. “I don’t want to be a mage.”

“Who said you had to be a mage?”

“Everyone I’ve talked to has mentioned magic or being a mage.”

“That’s just so you can find a practical use for your power. The energy you will create while being connected to all six primal sources will be immense, you will need to disperse some of that—even just a little.”

“So...?”

“No, you don’t need to have a new profession, you just need to have a means of using your power—no amount of archery or fencing will use up the energy you create daily; not to mention should there be a storm or if you’re travelling underground, and your arcana are stronger during these events. They will create many inconveniences if you are not educated properly.”

A smile formed on Heather’s face. “Alright then, that makes sense.” She looked out the mouth of the cave; the sky was now an orange colour. “We should get going. The kitchens should be serving again now that everyone has been called back into duty.”

She looked at the caterpillar. “Thank you, Aaravos.”

The caterpillar inclined its head and crawled over to her as she stood up. Réalta rose to his hooves as well. Heather crouched down and offered the caterpillar her hand to climb up. As it settled on her shoulders, Heather hoisted herself onto Réalta’s saddle. She removed their Dragonguard uniforms; leaving only Realta’s saddle and bridle on him and Heather’s vest, leggings and thigh-high boots. She slipped on her necklace once again and packed away the diary.

“Yip yip, Réalta,” Heather said, nudging him forward.

They ambled through the forest as the evening chill set in.

“As for your question; I’m a halfling.”

“Huh?”

“Your question about the embroidery,” Aaravos paused. “I’m part Sunfire elf, part Moonshadow elf—a Moonfire elf if you will. That’s why the sun and moon symbols are on my diaries; they’re my original arcana.”

“Oh...”

“I know it’s not the same, but I went through the same transformation you’re going through—except I was older and it was a choice for me.”

“That explains most of your memoirs,” Heather mused, looking up at the sky. She could feel the moon rising in power as the sun set—it confused her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you get around that, so it doesn’t irritate you anymore.”


	7. Ch. 6 Beginning the March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zubeia and her forces begin their journey to cross the border. Heather is sent to retrieve a Moonshadow elf to join their march.

Réalta shook his head, shaking his bridle and neck armour with a clatter. _I don’t like this._

“It won’t be for long, Réalta. It will only be long enough for the mages to release Aaravos and the Moonshadow elves,” Heather reassured.

_If they find Viren and can take the coins from him, Réalta contradicted._

Heather sighed. “If you know something, just tell me.”

_I know just as much as you do, and I can see the future as clearly as you can._

Heather grit her teeth. “Thanks.”

Aaravos chuckled. “Unicorns, ever so powerful, yet ever so annoying.”

“On that, we agree, Sparkles.”

“Sparkles?”

Heather looked up at the caterpillar on Réalta’s saddle. He was under a foot long, looking down at Heather from her stead. “I thought it suited you.”

The caterpillar squinted at her. “Very well.”

She stood back, looking over Réalta in their matching Dragonguard uniform. She strapped her damaged bowblade to her saddle, the broken blade wrapped up in burlap so she could easily grab the useful blade. On the other side was her Dragonguard weapon, the sword-whip as she called it.

The caterpillar turns its head to to the barracks behind them. “Someone is coming.”

Heather tugged on Réalta’s girth. “I’m sure it’s no one _too(i)_ important.” She slipped Phil’s ghost feather out of her horn cuffs and tucked it into a pocket at the front of the saddle, so she could grab it easily when they stopped in Lux Aurea.

“Heather,” a voice greeted softly.

She paused what she was doing and turned around slowly. “How can I help you, sir?”

Scorchmark stood in front of her, tightening his jaw, just like he had been doing every time Heather looked at him.

“Heather.” He took in a breath. “I have been awful to you lately and I’m sorry.” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“I... understand. You were scared.”

“That wasn’t an excuse for me to stop being your father.”

Heather smiled sadly at him, hiding the swelling joy and heartache inside her. “Thank you, Pa—.”

“Heather!” Haco called. “We have to get going.”

Heather looked from Haco to Scorchmark. “I have to go.”

He inclined his head. “We’ll have a proper talk when you get back, alright?”

She nodded and hoisted herself on to Réalta. He placed the caterpillar on her red-accented shoulder-guard.

Scorchmark touched her leg. “I love you, my Little Bush.”

Heather took his hand and kissed it. “Love you too, Papa.”

Réalta started forward, walking towards the group of soldiers gathered by the barracks gates. Heather wiped her eyes of rising tears.

The caterpillar eyed her. “So, you _do_ have emotions.”

“Shut up, Sparkles.”

They settled near the front of the crowd, close to Queen Zubeia, Prince Azymondias and the humans. Réalta shook his head again, his armour clattering together.

“Someone’s impatient,” mused Khonsu as he rode up beside them on Elara.

“We were up early training and making sure my weapon was in good shape,” Heather informed him, taking a sip of water from her canteen.

“Of course you were,” he sighed, stroking Elara’s lilac mane.

“So, you got invited to come to Katolis, huh?”

Khonsu smiled. “Can’t escape me, Scorchmarkdaughter.”

*-*-*-*

“Here we are, Lux Aurea,” Heather whispered to the caterpillar.

“Yes, I can see that,” Aaravos replied. “But I don’t think I’m very welcome here.”

“Because Of Queen Khessa? Or what you did with the Sunforge?”

“Hilarious. But it was all part of my prophecy, they even had it on their pillars about my corruption. They just didn’t listen.”

Heather glanced at the caterpillar as they came to a stop. “I’m having some regrets about our arrangement,” she mumbled. “I’ll leave you here then.” She leaned forward and slid off of Réalta. She placed the caterpillar on his saddle.

“Watch him carefully,” she instructed him as she pulled out Phil’s feather. Janai approached with several other Sunfire knights. She bowed to Queen Zubeia.

“Hurry, Heather,” Queen Zubeia insisted. “Take no longer than you have to.”

Heather nodded and jogged forward into the ruined golden city, accompanied by Haco. This was her third time in the city to have Phil reborn, though she had never actually lived there like most Sunfire elves had.

They swiftly made their way up to the palace and the Sunforge. The heat beside the sun nexus was intense, and the sun was bright as it reflected off of several mirrors facing the centre of the city.

“Hurry, it’s midday,” Haco hissed as they entered the Sunforge’s tower.

Heather walked towards the indentation beneath the giant glowing orb. She carefully placed Phil’s ghost feather in the bowl and stood back. A second later, a bright orange flame immersed the feather. It floated in the air as the flame became a burning orb. The fire dispersed quickly and in the centre of the bowl was a shimmering orange phoenix egg less than three inches long.

Heather gently picked up the egg, cradling it in her hands, and walked away. “Let’s get back,” she said to Haco, tucking the egg into the breast pocket of her sash.

*-*-*-*

Heather stroked Réalta’s neck as they stood amongst tall trees in the Moonshadow Forest. “And I have to go because?”

“I’m still banished and you’re the only one who knows how to get in,” Rayla retorted.

“It’s been four years, Rayla; I hardly know the dance anymore.” She crossed her arms. “I’m sure there’s a Moonshadow elf in the group who could get in just as easily.”

Haco and Petra from one to the other.

“What if you brought someone?” Petra asked Heather.

“Who?”

Petra shrugged. “Maybe a Moonshadow elf, like you said; they’d get in just as easily. All you’d have to do is guide them through the dance.”

Heather hummed, unsure.

“What about your Moonshadow elf friend? Eh... Khonsu?” Rayla offered.

Heather didn’t like that they were offering her solutions instead of a way out of this. She sighed. “Fine. I’ll bring Khonsu.” She trudged towards the rest of the group as they sat having lunch or tending to their mounts.

She approached Khonsu as he looked over his staff. “Hey, Su.”

“Heather.” He spun the staff in his hand and collapsed it until it was a few inches long. “How can I help you?” he asked as he tucked it away on his belt.

“I have to go get someone from the Silvergrove, and I want you to accompany me,” she informed him. “Will you come with me?”

Khonsu smiled and nodded. “Can I bring Elara?”

“Yeah, it’s a good bit of a walk anyway, so you’ll probably need her.”

Heather waited for them with Haco, Petra and Rayla. Khonsu led Elara to them. Heather hoisted herself onto Réalta.

“Try not to get into trouble,” Petra pleaded.

“Unless someone else starts it,” Haco grinned, putting his fist into his hand. Petra shook her head, unamused.

Khonsu mounted Elara and nodded to Heather.

“Right, let’s go.” Heather nudged Réalta forward, and they started down the narrow, overgrown path.

“Shouldn’t we follow the main path to the village?” Khonsu asked once they were out of hearing range.

“I know the forest better than the paths. And if we do get lost, I’ll just climb and see where we are from the village.”

“That sounds like an awful plan.”

“Have some hope, Khonsu,” Heather said with a smile. “Besides, this path joins up with the main one. If we stay to the left, we’ll find it.”

Khonsu hummed, unassured by her words. “If you say so.”

Heather pushed Réalta into a trot and stayed along the path until it forked in two directions. She slowed Réalta down and turned him down the left path. It was a short walk until they were on a much wider path with flattened grass.

“So, Phil’s gonna hatch tomorrow, right?” Khonsu asked; he didn’t like it when there was no talking.

“Yep, unless he decides to scare me.”

“At midday.”

“At midday,” Heather breathed.

“So who are we getting from the Silvergrove?”

“Ethari, my former guardian and the craftsman who made my bowblade.”

Khonsu nodded. “Right. It was the assassin you didn’t like, right?”

Heather turned to look at him. “Almost everyone in the Silvergrove is an assassin.”

“Point taken.”

Heather drew in a breath as they climbed up a tree root to the village. They stopped at the top of the root’s arch.

Heather and Khonsu dismounted.

“Ready?” Heather asked, getting to the starting position. Khonsu mimicked her with a nod. They elegantly danced their way through the positions until symbols glowed on the root beneath them and a bubble of magic formed and spread around them.

As they circled each other, the buildings and people appeared in the village.

“For someone who was so certain she didn’t know the moves, you danced quite well,” Khonsu complimented, leading Elara by the reins.

Heather walked with Réalta behind her. “Very funny.” She sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” She kept her head high as she walked, creating a barrier between her memories of this place and her current mind. She marched straight to the tree with Ethari’s workshop, barely even glancing at the ground.

Her mind and heart raced, worrying about what could happen;

_A stone? A weapon?_

_No, not out in the open like this._

_It never stopped them before._

_I’m wearing my uniform. If they do, the price they will have to pay will be great._

_Probably._

All her worrying led her to the workshop slowly. She brushed her hand against the egg in her sash.

_Oh, how I wish you were here._

_You have me, Réalta contradicted._

Heather sighed with a smile. _(I) That I do._

Her thoughts slipped into Aaravos’ mind again, powerful emotions weakened her mind’s barrier.

 _Relax, Heather. I can see no future where they do such a thing,_ Aaravos said to her.

Heather didn’t catch on about the leak. She just tried to stay calm. She stopped at the base of the stairs.

“You all right?” Khonsu asked, stepping forward to see if she was.

“Yeah, I just think we should leave Elara and Réalta here,” she responded, walking to Réalta’s saddlebag for Ethari’s message.

Khonsu looked up at the stairs. “Sure.”

They started up the stairs together, Heather holding the scroll for Ethari. She could feel Réalta eyeing her all the way up, even as she stopped in front of the door to Ethari’s workshop.

“You’ll be fine,” Khonsu assured, unsure what else to say.

Heather rapped on the door and stood back, awaiting the sound of movement inside.

“Give me a second!” came a muffled call from within. The sound of upcoming footsteps followed, and the door opened.

Ethari appeared behind the door. “Heather! It’s wonderful to see you. It’s been a while.”

She smiled and inclined her head. “That it has.”

Ethari looked to Khonsu. “I see someone’s copied my style,” he quipped.

Khonsu looked at his ensemble and then at Ethari’s. “It would seem so.”

Heather handed Ethari the scroll. “I carry a message from Queen Zubeia. She wishes for you to join us on our quest to the human kingdom of Katolis.”

Ethari took the message from her hand and unfurled it.

“The letter should disclose all details regarding the journey. We’ll wait for you at the base of the tree while you prepare.”

He read through the start of the scroll, distracted. “... Yes, I’ll meet you there.” He traipsed back into his workshop.

Heather walked back down the stairs.

“What about your bowblade?” Khonsu asked, walking with her. “Why didn’t you mention it to him?”

“I’ll mention it when he’s able to help, probably when we enter Xadia,” she replied.

“Well you better, I can’t listen to you complain about Bowie for any longer.”

“Bowie?” asked Aaravos.

Heather sighed as they reached the end of the stairs. “It’s what I call my bowblade, alright?” she hissed.

Aaravos hummed. “I’ve known no one to name their weapon before… then again, I’m not a soldier.”

“Some do, I guess my way of detaching my bowblade from the only wielder I know.”

Aaravos hummed.

Heather lifted herself onto Réalta and stroked his neck. “We just have to wait for Ethari now.”


	8. Ch. 7 Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather brings Ethari to join Queen Zubeia's forces. When they near the border, two exciting events happen, one joyous, one not-so-joyous.

The trio rode towards Zubeia’s army, keeping to the main road from the Silvergrove for the time being.

“So, what’s it like being a Dragonguard? I hear you’re one of the best, according to Tiadrin and Lain,” Ethari said, stroking his shadowpaw’s mane. Their walk had been quiet since they had left the Silvergrove.

Heather hated this question.

“Careful, don’t say too much. You don’t need to insult them,” Aaravos warned.

She shrugged. “It’s fine, we make a good team most of the time and we’re all pretty close. Plus, I get to live near Dad.”

Ethari inclined his head. “You must have missed him when you lived here.”

“Yeah,” Heather breathed. She tapped her sash again, feeling for the egg. It had been almost a week since they had left the Storm Spire and Lux Aurea, and she couldn’t wait to see her beloved phoenix again.

“So, Ethari,” Khonsu started, “have you ever made a mage’s staff? Maybe one for a battlemage?”

He shook his head. “No, sorry, lad. I’ve only ever made weapons for warriors.”

Khonsu nodded his head with a sigh. “It’s fine.”

“But he has one?” Aaravos noted.

Heather reached out to the caterpillar with her mind. While they had waited for Ethari to get a new mount, Aaravos had mentioned her leaked thoughts. _“Strong minds leak alike,”(i)_ was her witty response, though it was obvious it troubled her.

 _He’s needed a new one for a while, if he wants to continue his education,_ she informed him.

“Hmm, I suppose.”

_There is one in Spireville that he’s had his eye on for months, but it’s expensive. I’m hoping to buy it for his birthday._

“I knew you liked Moonshadow elves,” Aaravos teased.

Heather separated her mind from his and looked at where their path joined another broader road. “Not far now,” she said to them, nudging Réalta into a trot.

She stopped him in the middle of the road and looked around. No one was around. She listened carefully, straining her ears to hear anything that sounded like an army and an Archdragon. She looked off into the distance, toward thumping wingbeats. Smiling to herself, she thought of being close to Queen Zubeia again and not in the dark Moonshadow forest.

“Can you hear them?” Khonsu asked, pulling up beside her.

“Yeah. We’re not far behind.” She grinned at Khonsu and raised her brow twice. She wanted to make this exciting.

“Ugh! _Fine_!” he sighed dramatically and Elara galloped off.

***-*-*-***

It was midday, the day after Ethari had joined Queen Zubeia’s forces. They had stopped a few hours away from the border and every elf, dragon-shifter and human sat around a large clearing.

But in their own little corner was Heather and Khonsu, huddling over Phil’s egg. Réalta watched over Heather’s shoulder; they may have been loosely bound for years, but they had only been together for a year. So, this was his first time seeing a phoenix hatch, Elara wasn’t all that interested, focusing on cleaning her talons.

“Are sure it’s now?” Khonsu asked.

“Yes, of course I’m sure!” Heather hissed. “I’m a Sunfire elf, I know when the sun is at its highest.”

Khonsu held up his hands in defence. “Alright, sorry.”

The caterpillar leaned closer to Heather’s ear. Over the past week it had gotten smaller again, now it could comfortably sit on her ear. “Any moment now,” Aaravos assured.

“You had to spoil it, didn’t you?” Heather said.

Then the egg shook in Heather’s palm. She looked down at it; it trembled again.

“Come on, Phil,” she encouraged, cradling the egg in her hands.

The egg bulged at the sides, and an almost perfectly horizontal crack appeared across the egg. Heather gasped with excitement as the crack got bigger, revealing a golden shimmer beneath. The egg bulged once more before both halves separated completely. Heather could see Phil taking his first breaths in months. She smiled as he took a breather.

He pushed the rest of the shell off him, revealing his shimmering, burnt orange and cream hatchling feathers. Heather gently removed the shell away from him, feeling his warmth against her hand.

“Hey, buddy,” she smiled. Phil opened his big orange eyes and chirped at her, stretching himself out. He looked up at her, cooing.

“He’s so _cute_!” Khonsu exclaimed. He stroked Phil’s orange forehead.

Phil closed his eyes and cooed. He flexed his tiny talons and rolled himself over, pushing himself up with his wings standing on his feet.

Heather lowered head and rubbed her nose against Phil’s golden beak. “It’s good to see you, Phil,” she whispered.

He chirped. His gaze drifted from Heather to Réalta. He nickered at the phoenix hatchling. Phil jumped in Heather’s hand, flapping his little wings, flustered.

Heather giggled and scratched Phil under the chin. “Are you hungry? I have fire flakes and frankincense for you?”

Phil chirped again, as if to say, “FOOD!”.

“Frankincense?” Aaravos questioned. “Expensive. You feed him well.”

She hummed and looked to Khonsu. “Hold out your hand,” she instructed.

Khonsu did as he was told, and in return he placed Phil in his palm. He smiled from ear to ear, pushing down Phil’s head feather and watching it rise again.

Heather rummaged around in Réalta’s saddlebag before pulling out a small wooden box. She placed it on the ground and opened it. Inside the box was a small bound bag of fire flake, a bag of frankincense, two small wooden bowls and a small gold ring with a ruby embedded in the gold.

Heather took out the bag of frankincense, it was bulkier than the bag of fire flakes and weighed more. She opened the bag and took a long draught of the resin; it reminded her of the few dragon funerals she’d been to. She took out one bowl and placed a handful of frankincense resin in it. She put the bag back in the box and pulled out the other bowl. Reaching for Réalta’s saddle, she pulled out her canteen and poured some water into the second bowl.

Phil eyed the food and hopped from Khonsu’s hand, to his knee, to the ground and waddled over to the bowls. He tilted his head at the food and pecked at the clumps of frankincense. He swallowed a piece of resin, stood up and froze for a second before digging into his food. Heather watched around them so Phil wouldn’t constantly be checking for danger.

As he ate, his head feather glowed and flickered, like a burning flame.

“Impressive,” Aaravos mused. “Frankincense gives him power.”

“Frankincense is the best provider of energy for phoenixes,” Heather informed him, adding a bit of context for Khonsu. She took the ring from the box and slid it onto Phil’s leg. It shrunk to fit onto his ankle as he ate.

“And that’s for?”

“It tells others that he’s domesticated and the ruby holds an enchantment for a set of armour, like Réalta’s earring does.”

“Did you enchant them?” Aaravos asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Impressive, for one who isn’t a mage.”

Heather frowned, and the caterpillar crawled off Heather’s ear and down her arm, landing by Phil’s bowls.

“Aaravos,” Heather warned, “what are you doing?”

Phil cocked his head at the caterpillar and cawed, spreading his wings. He lunged for the caterpillar, but Heather swiftly picked him up. He squawked at her.

“No. the caterpillar is not for eating. Aaravos is a friend, not a snack,” she scowled.

Phil looked at her, open-beaked, as if to say, “But mother, he looks SO tasty!”.

Heather shook her head and picked up Aaravos and placed him on her ear. She sat Phil beside his bowls. “Eat quickly, we’ll be leaving soon.”

***-*-*-***

Within a few hours that stood by the border, the warm glow and fiery heat reaching the soldiers even when they were hundreds of feet away.

But Queen Zubeia was hesitant about crossing it.

Two tall walls of igneous rock divided the river, formed from the lava and Dark Magic. The scent irritated the Archdargon and her dragon-shifters.

Queen Zubeia snorted. “Cross as quickly as you can,” she ordered, spreading her wings and taking to the sky, Prince Azymondias in her talon. SkyWing elves and dragon-shifters took off after her, while the rest marched through the gap in the lava.

Réalta snorted uneasily. _I think he is near._

Heather looked down at him. “What?” she hissed.

“He is right,” Aaravos interrupted, “Viren is close, I can see it.”

Heather slid off of Réalta and gave the Dragonguards the hand gesture for ‘Dark Mage’. They quietly got off their mounts, retrieved their weapons, and ordered their mounts to go. Heather swung her sword-whip and glanced back at Phil on Réalta’s saddle.

“Follow the others. I’ll make this quick,” she ordered Réalta. “And stay together.”

Réalta cantered off, following the other mounts across the border.

The Dragonguards eyed the rocky terrain, waiting to the Dark Mage to make his presence known. They edged their way forward, their eyes never leaving the rocks.

Heather glanced aside. _How close are they?_ she broadcasted to Aaravos.

“Not far. Any minute now,” he predicted.

She clenched her jaw, ready for him to strike.

But a corrupted fireball hit the ground in front of the guards, sending dust, smoke and ash up into their faces.

The guards became a spluttering mess as the cloud hung around them.

Heather got low, her eyes and lungs stung.

“Use the _aspiro_ spell, they’re going to sneak passed,” Aaravos informed her.

Heather fought her coughing and drew the rune from memory and drew in a deep breath as she could. She blew out, a whirlwind dispersed the dust.

She saw the Dark Mages immediately. _Get the bag of coins, nothing more. Don’t kill either of them,_ she repeated to herself.

She sprinted towards Viren, ignoring his apprentice. He swung his staff at her, and she used her sword to parry it.

she took a quick scan of his body, there was a bag of coins in his pouch, she could feel a few minds inside.

Viren pushed her back and his apprentice drew another corrupted sun spell rune. Heather ducked beneath Viren’s staff and reached for the pouch, grabbing the coins and tucking them into her sash pocket. She stood behind Viren and wrapped her arm around his chest and dug her heel into his knee, forcing him to the ground. With her free hand, she tore his staff from him and tossed it aside. She placed her foot on his nape, forcing him to stay still as she aimed the point of her sword at his head.

“I wouldn’t do that,” called his apprentice.

Heather looked at her. She had no intention to kill him, only to get her to stop attacking the others.

She held the corrupted primal stone of the staff towards the elves; they were unharmed, but a ring of purple flames surrounded them. “Kill him and I’ll give them an agonizing death,” she warned.

“You must convince her you were going to kill him,” Aaravos lectured.

Heather tightened her jaw and glanced from the Dark Mage to the Dragonguards. “If I do, you’ll let them go?”

The apprentice nodded. Heather could tell this man was dear to her.

Heather raised her sword and slid it into the scabbard on her back. “ _Somnum_ ,” she said, taking her foot off of Viren. The fire around the Dragonguards went out and the apprentice Dark Mage slowly fell to the ground, caught by Haco’s dark hand by the last second.

“Let’s leave them here and get that staff back to the Sunfire mage. Maybe she can fix it,” Heather said with a stretch.


	9. Ch. 8 Aaraghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather begins her training with Aaravos, gaining new arcana quickly. To aid her training, Aaravos offers her a lens with which to see him.

“So, how does a Sunfire elf get the name ‘Heather’?” Aaravos asked.

Heather held one eye closed, sitting by a stream under the moonlight. “My father’s name is a pun, and so’s mine. I was found in a heather bush. My full name is Heather Bush Scorchmarkadopteddaughter.”

She expected him to laugh, but he didn’t.

“I see, so how does your father get his name?”

Heather smiled. “When he’d have temper-tantrums as a baby, he’d leave scorch-marks on the wall.” She really wanted to open her eye; it cramped her muscles to keep holding this permanent wink.

“That sounds amusing.” The caterpillar looked up at the moon. “It is ready.”

She lay down on the ground and the caterpillar peeled off the silvery gum from between her eyelids. It crawled back on to her ear and she opened her eye, sitting against a tree trunk.

In front of Heather sat a pale, glowing, midnight-blue male Startouch elf with long hair and the prettiest horns she had ever seen. Her eyes focused on his ensemble of robes and split in his top. Set in the centre of his chest was a darkened star; the symbol of the Fallen Star.

“That’s what you look like?” Heather asked, furrowing her brow.

He smiled. “Surprised?”

She shrugged. “How do I know you actually look like this?”

Aaravos laughed. “I would not lie to you, Heather, nor would I change my beauty.”

She sighed. “I guess I walked right into that.” She looked aside. “I feel even more insane now that I can see you. Not like talking to a caterpillar was enough.”

He chuckled. “I thought you wanted my guidance?”

Heather frowned. “I know. It’s just strange, I guess, talking to a bug.”

“I can imagine.” He smirked. “If it helps, consider it a familiar, something that will aid you for the time being, until I can physically be at your side.”

She nodded and leaned her head back. They were just a few days from Katolis and she was eager to meet Aaravos in the flesh. There was something about him she pitied. Perhaps it was the isolation he was in, or knowing that he went through the same transformation she was going through—but with a teacher who made him regret his love of magic.

Heather looked at the stars between the cluster of leaves above. She wondered what it was like to understand the star arcanum yet still be grounded.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The stars.” She eyed three stars in perfect alignment. “What’s the star arcanum?” she asked, looking back at the translucent figure in front of her.

“To understand something so vast is hard, and so every being who earns their stars has a different perception of the arcanum,” Aaravos said. “And even so, it takes years to figure it out.”

Heather sighed. “Okay.” She looked down at the ground, where Phil glowed among the dark grass and shadowy undergrowth. He pecked the ground, trying to find a bug to eat, but to no avail.

“What is your understanding of the Earth arcanum?”

She thought for a second. “I think... Earth magic comes from the land itself and takes form through minerals and plants and animals—even those that are connected to different primal sources. Earth is strong and balanced and can endure almost anything the sky, ocean and other primal sources can throw at it.”

Something sparked inside her as she said the words, like what she felt when Khonsu struck her with Moon magic.

Aaravos smiled. “You felt something, didn’t you?”

Heather nodded. “I feel... different again.”

“You know the Earth arcanum. You’re a fast learner, Heather.”

She looked down at her hands. “Will I look different?” she asked Aaravos

“There is only one way to find out,” he said, looking at the moonstone necklace around Heather’s neck.

Heather held the stone and stood up, walking over to the stream. She looked at her reflection as Aaravos walked into view in the corner of her eye.

“Are you scared?”

“I think so,” she said. “I don’t like change. Especially when I have no control over it.” She looked to him. “What if Papa changes his mind again? I don’t want to be all alone again.”

“Heather, he’s your father. He has a duty to care for you. He made his choice a long time ago, and he has accepted that so far, so let him deal with the consequences of it.”

“I’m a consequence, huh? Thanks,” Heather replied grimly.

“What I meant is that if your father won’t take care of you, he is evil and isn’t worth worrying over.”

Heather scowled at him and ground her teeth. How dare he say such things without even knowing Papa.

“And I’ll deal with him if he abandons his little Heather Bush again,” he continued, ignoring her glare.

She looked down. “Will he do that again?”

Aaravos paused. “Not from what I can see. He is truly remorseful for what he said and he has missed you greatly.”

Heather inclined her head, looking at her rippling reflection. “Thank you,” she breathed. She wasn’t sure why she was thanking him, but she felt she had to.

She carefully removed her necklace and held it in her hand. Strands of blue magic snaked from her skin into the stone, revealing her violet skin and patchy white and brunette hair. She looked down at her hands; they were peach, and her arms darkened to pink, purple and then violet at her shoulders.

Aaravos looked her over. “It suits you. And I’m sure it’ll look even better when your hair and horns changes. and not to mention your stars,” he complimented

Heather shrugged. “I guess.” she slid on her necklace again and looked over her shoulder, to the small glowing campfire beyond the trees. “We should get back,” she mused, looking at his apparition.

Raising her hand to her eye, she removed the frosted, circular lens from it and placed it in a circular coin-sized container filled with water. She closed the lid and turned around, retreating towards the campfire. She scooped up Phil. “What do you call that form?” she asked the caterpillar, placing Phil on her shoulder.

“Why? Are you going to give it a name like the caterpillar?”  
  
”But Wormavos suits it,” she insisted. “I was thinking _Aaraghost_.”

Aaravos sighed. “Very well. If you think so.”

***-*-*-***

Heather looked up at the high walls outside of Katolis’ castle. Its walls were as tall as Spireville’s and it was well defended with human guards dotted every few metres on top.

“How are you feeling, Sparkles?” she murmured.

“Fine,” replied Aaravos.

“The days haven’t been too long for you?”

“They’ve felt longer than usual, and I’m sure they’ll feel even longer when you arrive at the castle and won’t know how to free me.” He sighed, and the caterpillar shifted its legs on Heather’s ear.

“I’m sure the Master Mages will figure the spell out,” Heather assured, raising her hand to stroke the caterpillar. She reached for her belt, pulling out the round metal container that held her lens.

“Not that I can see,” he said grimly, and Heather placed the lens on her eye.

She blinked twice and looked to her side, where a gloomy Aaravos sat upon his primal stead. “I’m sure it’s because Kalani hasn’t arrived yet and so they don’t know _yet_ how to release you,” Heather said, trying to be comforting.

Aaravos looked from her to the ground. “At least I’ll be able to train you better while we wait. Especially with the Ocean arcanum you learned yesterday.”

Heather wished she were as good with people as she was with archery. She wished she knew how to comfort people.

“Besides a few _whatever_ ’s is nothing compared the last three centuries. And now that I have you to focus on, I’ll have company.”

She looked down. “I’ll try to be entertaining.”

Phil chirped for Heather’s attention. She looked down at him and he blinked up at her with big red eyes.

Heather picked up Phil and placed him on her shoulder-guard. “Phil says he’ll try and keep you company as well.” the phoenix hatchling settled down on her shoulder, tucking his wings in close to himself. “But until then,”—she looked up as they walked through the portcullis—”we have a castle to explore and a mirror to find.”


End file.
